


Три Снежинки

by Jess_L



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, OOC, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 07:39:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7675807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jess_L/pseuds/Jess_L
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Санса и Джон встречаются в Винтерфелле после долгой разлуки.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Первая снежинка

**Author's Note:**

> На фик вдохновил сериал, но я убрала все то, чего точно не может быть в книге: брак с Рамси, встречу в Черном замке; и характеры старалась приблизить к книжным. И да, R+L, так что технически не инцест.  
> UPD. К тексту написан сиквел "Красные листья" http://archiveofourown.org/works/13203786/chapters/30203517

Падал снег. Медленно и бесшумно, укутывая своим невесомым покровом следы отгремевшей битвы. Санса следила за ней издалека. С холма открывался прекрасный вид на Винтерфелл и окружающую его равнину, к которой подступал Волчий лес. Белая кобылка под ней нервно переступала ногами, чувствуя беспокойство всадницы. Петир Бейлиш, наблюдавший битву бок о бок с Сансой, был, напротив, абсолютно спокоен и даже расслаблен.  
— Вам не о чем волноваться, моя дорогая. Разведчики доложили, что Станнис Баратеон погиб, и это даже лучше для нас, но его войску удалось продержаться. И они уже прорвались в замок. Смотрите, стяги Болтонов сброшены. В небе Севера вновь реет лютоволк. Нам пора присоединиться к нашим доблестным рыцарям, чтобы все могли приветствовать истинную королеву Севера!  
— Они уже знают, что я здесь? — с сомнением спросила Санса, трогая каблуками бока лошади.   
— Несомненно, лорд Ройс уже сообщил уцелевшим северянам эту радостную весть.   
Они медленно двинулись вниз, к выломанным воротам Винтерфелла. Снег скрадывал цокот копыт. Тишина была настолько полной, что Сансе казалось — она спит и видит это во сне. Наверное, они будут ехать и ехать, а замок — все отдаляться и отдаляться. Ведь чудес не бывает, она уже смирилась с этим. Это просто очередной тягостный кошмар, навеянный воспоминаниями о давно утерянном доме. Она предала Винтерфелл, когда отправилась на юг, мечтая стать королевой. Он может не захотеть принять ее обратно.  
Но ворота приблизились, а затем накрыли их своим сводом, и эхо древних каменных стен наконец породило какие-то звуки: отрывистые команды, брань, ржание добиваемых лошадей, стоны умирающих. Лорд Ройс и еще несколько рыцарей присоединились к Сансе. Они въехали на Главный двор и натянули поводья. Трупы лежали повсюду. Посреди двора еще содрогалось огромное тело существа в два раза больше Ходора, утыканное копьями, как игольник в корзинке для рукоделия. Санса с трудом отвела от него глаза, скользнула взглядом дальше. У дверей оружейной мужчина в броне и с мечом в заплечных ножнах говорил что-то одетым в шкуры и кожу косматым бородачам, будто вышедшим из полузабытых сказок старой Нэн. Лицо мужчины было покрыто бурой коркой крови и грязи, но Санса узнала бы его из тысячи. Она вновь утратила ощущение реальности происходящего.  
— Отец? — прошептала она.   
— Санса? — лорд Бейлиш посмотрел на нее с удивлением. — Что с тобой?  
— Миледи, — наклонился к ней лорд Ройс, — лорд Эддард мертв. Его здесь нет.  
— Герои воскресают только в сказках и песнях, милая Санса, — добавил Петир. — Помните об этом.  
В его голосе была мягкость, с которой увещевают детей и безумцев. Но она не была безумна. Или была?.. Она знала, что это никак не мог быть лорд Эддард Старк, казненный в Королевской Гавани три года назад, но сходство было настолько огромным, что Санса не могла представить, кто это еще мог бы быть. Наверное, она видит призрак. Рожденные тоской видения отца и родного дома.  
Бородачи почтительно кивнули и принялись стаскивать трупы, освобождая двор. Мужчина повернул голову в сторону Сансы, и их взгляды встретились. Его глаза расширились, Санса прочла в них изумление и узнавание. Он бросился к ней.  
— Отец?! — она сползла с бока лошади и стояла, держась за седло. Как такое может быть?..  
— Санса?  
Нет. Он был моложе, гораздо моложе, теперь она видела это сквозь испещрившие лицо кровавые разводы. Но кто?..  
— Я Джон. Ты узнаешь меня?  
Сводный брат. Санса помнила его еще подростком, угрюмым и держащимся в тени, и не узнала в мужчине. Совсем забыла, насколько он был похож на их лорда-отца, как это сходство, даже больше, чем само существование бастарда, отравляло жизнь ее матери. Разочарование окатило ее с такой силой, что она пошатнулась. Джон удержал ее. Санса прислонилась к его плечу, ноги ее подгибались. Ей захотелось закрыть глаза и снова представить отца, хотя бы на секунду… Джон мягко отстранил ее.  
— Осторожно. Я грязный. Ты испачкаешься.  
Лорд Ройс спешился.   
— Ваше сходство с лордом Эддардом смутило леди Старк. Я думал, что у него не осталось живых сыновей. Кто вы?  
Рядом соскользнул с лошади Петир.  
Джон слегка наклонил голову, не отрывая взгляда от лица Ройса.  
— Я Джон Сноу, бастард лорда Эддарда Старка, — произнес он ровно и, как показалось Сансе, нарочито подчеркнуто.  
Лицо Бронзового Джона Ройса осталось таким же бесстрастным. Петир прищурился.  
— Говорят, Станнис Баратеон погиб. Это так?  
Джон кивнул.  
— Кто же теперь командует остатками его войска и отрядом северян?  
Джон поднял валявшийся в снежном крошеве щит, изрубленный так, что с трудом угадывался нарисованный на нем герб, кажется, медведь Мормонтов, и оперся на него. Только сейчас Санса увидела, как ее сводный брат устал и изможден. Снег присыпал его спутанные темные пряди, как ранняя седина, заставляя его выглядеть старше. Одна снежинка опустилась на длинные ресницы и стекла с них прозрачной слезой.  
— Так получилось, милорд, что это я.


	2. Вторая снежинка

Снег продолжал падать. Его мягкое одеяло скрыло кровь, впитавшуюся в землю, трещины в стенах и свежие могильные холмы. Богороща казалась сказочным белым садом. От теплых прудов поднимался пар, украсивший черные ветви мрачных страж-деревьев прозрачными ледяными кристалликами. Скорбный лик чардрева, припорошенный снегом, стал казаться умиротворенным и довольным лицом старого деда, наблюдающим за играми внуков. Но Сансу не радовали покой и красота.  
Она пришла сюда сразу после того, как лорды Севера провозгласили Джона Сноу королем, несмотря на то, что он бастард. Санса не могла не признать, что это было справедливо. Но обида все равно жгла сердце, и глаза щипало от слез.  
Она не заметила, как подошел Джон. Он присел рядом на узловатое белое корневище.  
— Сестра.  
— Все в порядке. Я просто сижу… здесь, — Санса попыталась улыбнуться, хотя знала, что влага на щеках ее выдает.  
— Ты замерзнешь.  
Она промолчала, продолжая натянуто улыбаться, надеясь, что он уйдет. Вместо этого он опустился на колени в снег, так, что мог прямо глядеть в ее лицо.  
— Ты злишься.  
— Нет… — она качнула головой и попыталась встать, но он взял ее руки в свои, удерживая на месте. Его ладони были грубыми и мозолистыми, но горячими, и их прикосновение показалось ей приятным.  
— Я не просил этого. Я пришел к Винтерфеллу, чтобы освободить Север от твари, которая сдирала кожу с живых людей, а не затем, чтобы требовать себе корону и власть. Но лорды Севера посчитали меня достойным их. Робб посчитал меня достойным.  
— Я тоже так считаю, — говоря это, она не кривила душой. Он вел за собой людей, он сражался, он сумел, пусть и с помощью армии Долины, прорваться в Винтерфелл. И это было обиднее всего. Если он достоин — значит, она — нет? Никто из лордов не высказался за нее, кроме Петира, а его слово на Севере значило немного. Острая на язык леди Мормонт сразу же напомнила, что Старки и Аррены связаны узами родства, и если бы в Орлином Гнезде вспомнили об этом раньше, Молодой Волк мог бы остаться в живых. Бронзовый Джон угрюмо кивнул, признавая ее правоту, и лорд Бейлиш вынужден был умолкнуть. Даже Робб предал Сансу после своей смерти. Он знал, что она жива, но назвал своим наследником Джона Сноу. Чтение завещания стало последней каплей. Санса поняла, что больше не может держать лицо, и сбежала в богорощу, желая спрятаться ото всех.  
— Винтерфелл — твой дом, как и мой. Ты — его хозяйка.  
— Пока ты не женишься.  
Эта мысль, до сих пор не приходившая ей в голову, вдруг болезненно кольнула. Новому королю нужно жениться и как можно быстрее зачать наследника. Если северные лорды еще не стали наперебой предлагать Джону своих дочерей, то сделают это в самом скором времени. И куда тогда деваться ей? Возвращаться в Долину с Петиром? Но Орлиное Гнездо не сможет заменить ей дом.  
— Не женюсь. Сейчас не до этого.  
Джон выпустил ее ладони и снова сел рядом, отряхивая колени от снега. Его лоб прорезала угрюмая складка.  
— Все сложно, — наконец произнес он. — Большая часть лордов думает, что война окончена, и хочет пересидеть зиму в своих замках. Их придется убеждать в том, что настоящая война только началась.  
— Ты сможешь, — она не сомневалась в этом. Джон был похож на их лорда-отца не только внешне.  
— В ближайшие месяцы мне придется не слезать с седла, собирая и уговаривая всех поддержать Дозор и укрепить Стену. И я не могу уехать, оставив между нами обиду.  
— Я не обижена… на тебя.  
— Тогда на кого?  
Его голос был полон участия, и это снова напомнило ей отца, так, что захотелось уткнуться ему в грудь, затянутую в дублет из шерсти и кожи, и расплакаться. Вместо этого она прижалась к его плечу и ощутила щекой холод тающих между ними снежинок.  
— Не знаю… На весь мир, наверное.  
Она помолчала и вдруг выпалила, сама от себя не ожидая такого: — И на то, что ты мой сводный брат, и я не могу выйти за тебя замуж и стать королевой.  
Это прозвучало по-детски, она сама почувствовала это и смутилась. Джон усмехнулся.  
— Ты всегда хотела быть королевой.  
— Только когда была маленькой дурочкой, забившей себе голову песнями и сказками. А потом я просто хотела вернуться домой.  
— Мы, наконец, дома, — Джон обнял ее за плечи. — И хотя я не могу жениться на тебе, но ты выйдешь замуж только когда захочешь и за кого захочешь. Даже за короля, если найдешь достойного тебя. Обещаю.  
Она улыбнулась ему. На душе потеплело.  
— Кажется, мы никогда еще так не разговаривали.  
— Да, — Джон покачал головой. — Это с Арьей у нас всегда было полное взаимопонимание. А ты и смотреть старалась мимо.  
Но в его голосе не было слышно упрека.  
— Прости. Я была маленькой дурочкой, — повторила Санса. — В Долине лорд Бейлиш выдавал меня за своего бастарда, и тогда я поняла, каково это, когда тебя обливают высокомерием за то, в чем ты не виноват. И что делают так только недостойные люди. Прости меня.  
Джон слушал ее с серьезным видом, но в глазах плясали озорные искры.  
— Я тоже не был идеальным братом. Помнишь, как ты однажды перед пиром не могла найти свое любимое платье?  
Санса поморщилась. Еще бы не помнить. Она всегда так старалась быть благовоспитанной леди, и подобные шутки, в которых обычно бывала замешана ее младшая сестра, ранили болезненно.  
— Оно нашлось на следующий день, в том же сундуке, будто и не пропадало вовсе. Но я всегда считала, что это сделала Арья!  
— Арья хотела спрятать его в конюшне.  
— Но в конюшне искали! — удивилась Санса. — Мама тогда приказала перерыть весь замок.  
— Но никто не догадался заглянуть в крипту.  
— Так это был ты!  
Давние стыд и гнев вспомнились с новой силой, Санса почувствовала, что даже уши у нее пылают. Но Джон улыбался так широко и по-доброму, что она не выдержала и рассмеялась.  
Он встал и протянул ей руку.  
— Так что, мир?  
— Мир.  
Она поднялась, опираясь на его ладонь. Небо посветлело, но редкие снежинки еще кружили в воздухе. Одна большая, с прихотливо изрезанными разветвленными лучами, пристроилась у Джона на щеке, исполосованной старыми шрамами и покрытой синеватой щетиной. Санса потянулась и сняла ледяную звездочку губами.


	3. Третья снежинка

Санса знала, что найдет Джона здесь. В крипте, у единственной женской статуи среди суровых бородатых Королей Зимы. У могилы Лианны, его матери.  
Санса пришла в крипту со свечой, но факел, который Джон вставил в кольцо на стене, был гораздо ярче. Рожденные им тени подчеркивали складки гранитного лица, придавая ему скорбное выражение. Джон стоял к ней спиной, закутавшись в темный плащ и склонив голову, но Санса не сомневалась, что лицо его должно быть таким же печальным. «Наверное, это ужасно — узнать, что мать умерла, дав тебе жизнь».  
Джон обернулся, и Санса запоздало поняла, что произнесла эти слова вслух.  
— Ой! — она прижала пальцы к губам. Хорошо еще, что в полумраке крипты он не увидит, как вспыхнули ее щеки и уши.  
— Об этом я и раньше догадывался, — произнес он, — вот только не о том, кто она…  
— А ведь ты сын принца и внук короля, — вырвалось у Сансы. Надо же. Она глядела в лицо брата и вспоминала угрюмого подростка-бастарда, которого так не любила ее мать и к которому она сама не знала, как относиться. А, оказывается, он был принцем. Совсем как в песнях.  
— Бастард принца.  
Джон произнес это так жестко, что Санса поняла — он не может выбросить из головы историю, которую им рассказывали в детстве: о том, что Рейегар похитил и изнасиловал Лианну.  
— Может, все было не так, — неуверенно начала она. — Ведь Рейегар короновал ее королевой любви и красоты. Может, они просто влюбились друг в друга. Как Рыцарь-Дракон и королева Нейрис. А может, они даже поженились, ведь у Таргариенов бывало по две жены. Тогда ты не бастард, а самый настоящий принц…  
— Я король.  
Снова короткий ответ и молчание. Свеча текла и обжигала пальцы, так что Санса наклонилась к каменному постаменту, чтобы ее прикрепить, одновременно пытаясь найти слова, чтобы выяснить, что Джона так мучает. Спросить прямо было бы неделикатно. Но он первый прервал неловкую паузу.  
— Лорды Севера избрали меня своим королем, полагая, что мой отец — лорд Эддард Старк. И что теперь я должен делать?  
Ах, вот оно что.   
— Кто-то из них сказал тебе, что сожалеет о своем выборе?  
Джон резко мотнул головой.  
— Это касается моей совести, прежде всего. А она ставит меня перед неразрешимым вопросом.  
Санса встревожилась.  
— Ты же не собираешься сделать какую-нибудь глупость? Например, бросить все и уехать?  
Она сама удивилась тому, как испугала ее эта мысль. А ведь не так давно она плакала оттого, что ее не назвали королевой. Теперь она просто не представляла, что бы делала в Винтерфелле одна, без Джона. Зима наступала неотвратимо на разоренный войной Север. Большая часть урожая погибла, нужно было где-то находить деньги, чтобы сделать хоть какие-то запасы продовольствия. Даже восстановление замка стоило огромных усилий. Джон не знал отдыха, ездя от лорда к лорду, помогая тем, кто понес наибольшие потери от железных людей и Болтонов, принимая помощь от тех, у кого оставались какие-то излишки. Он переписывался с Железным Банком и посылал людей и припасы на Стену. Это был невероятный труд, и предстояло еще куда худшее, но, пока они вместе, у них была надежда.  
Джон сел прямо на каменный пол и подтянул колени к груди, как будто хотел заслониться ими, как щитом.   
— Я знаю, что не могу все бросить.   
Он вздохнул.  
— Но что же мне делать — не знаю.   
Джон поднял голову. Его глаза терялись в глубоких тенях, но она чувствовала его напряженный взгляд.  
— Это ты имеешь все права на корону. Скажи мне, как ты считаешь, я должен поступить.  
Его слова прозвучали почти приказом. И он отдал решение ей. Санса растерялась. Чего же она хочет на самом деле?  
Некогда прекрасный принц ее мечты обернулся чудовищем, лишившем ее семьи и дома. А теперь у нее снова есть дом. И Джон — все, что осталось у нее от семьи. Он не рыцарь, но отважен и благороден, и так похож на отца. И ей он не родной брат. Интересно, очень ли неприлично для леди произнести первой то, что она собралась ему сказать?.. Наверное, да.   
— Ты — племянник моего отца, — осторожно начала она. — В тебе та же кровь, только по женской линии…  
— И я не имею права наследовать впереди тебя. Робб узаконил меня как сына лорда Старка, а я им не являюсь.  
— Подожди… — она попыталась снова нащупать ускользающую нить разговора, которой собиралась следовать. — Лорды не захотят видеть королевой Севера меня. Я все еще считаюсь женой Тириона Ланнистера…  
— Этот брак легко расторгнуть, — снова перебил он ее. — Ты осталась невинной, а он пропал без вести.  
— Да, и, как только его расторгнут, в Винтерфелле выстроится очередь женихов, жаждущих заполучить власть над Севером. — Как он может этого не понимать?.. — Избежать этого я могу, только оставшись на всю жизнь одна. А я не хочу быть одной.  
Джон помолчал. Потом протянул руки и мягко привлек ее к себе, усадив на колени. Она чувствовала на лице его неровное дыхание, ощущала жар тела сквозь толстую шерсть. Так он ее понял?..  
— Сестра…  
— Кузина, — поправила она его.   
— Кузина, — согласился он. — Ты всегда любила точно выбирать слова. Никогда не называла меня иначе, как сводным братом.  
— Я хочу называть тебя по-другому.  
Ну вот, яснее выразиться было сложно. Санса снова порадовалась темноте, хотя их лица были так близко друг от друга, что пламя, жгущее ее щеки, он, наверное, мог чуять кожей.  
— Как же?  
Короткий вопрос прозвучал непонимающе, но руки Джона обхватили ее под плащом и прижали крепче. Санса улыбнулась и положила голову ему на плечо. Все-то он понимает.  
— Помнишь, ты дал обещание, что я выйду замуж, за кого захочу. Даже за короля.  
— Помню.   
— Я хочу, чтобы ты его выполнил.  
Сказав это и отрезав себе путь к отступлению, она вдруг замерла. Если все эти его вопросы были лишь игрой, показывающей, что она ему не нравится? Она дернулась, чтобы встать, но он удержал ее.  
— Ты уверена? — спросил он. — Ты настрадалась за эти годы и заслуживаешь лучшего, чем вступить в политический брак с тем, кто тебе не нравится.  
— Нравится… — прошептала она и добавила с грустной улыбкой: — И я всегда мечтала выйти замуж за принца, похожего на рыцаря Эймона…   
Джон погладил ее по плечу.  
— А мне хотелось походить на Молодого Дракона.  
Кажется, он тоже улыбался.  
— Я помню, — она замялась. — Но если я не нравлюсь тебе…  
— Я тебя люблю.  
В ответ на это признание она уткнулась носом ему в шею.  
— Может быть как сестру. Я говорю о другой любви.  
Он фыркнул прямо над ее ухом.  
— Это вовсе не сложно. Наверное, ты давно не видела себя в зеркале.  
Она знала, что красива, но слышать это от Джона все равно было приятно.  
— Послушай, — она приподняла голову, перехватывая взгляд серых глаз, в которых играли факельные блики, — это самый лучший выход, неужели ты не видишь?   
— Вижу, — он кивнул и нежно провел пальцем по ее щеке. — Если ты уверена, то я согласен.  
Санса облегченно выдохнула. Наконец она подвела его к этому. Правда, оставалось еще одно…  
— Вообще-то это лорд делает предложение, а леди соглашается.  
— А у нас все наоборот, — кажется, его эта мысль развеселила. Хорошо. Она была рада, что он забыл свои мрачные мысли. — Но я исправлюсь, дорогая кузина. Давай только поднимемся наверх, мне кажется, лорд не должен делать своей леди предложение в столь мрачном месте.  
Он помог ей подняться. Потянулся за сильно чадящим уже факелом. Тени заплясали, искажая очертания бородатых исполинов с коронами на головах и волками у ног, и на миг Сансе показалось, что они сейчас встанут, приветствуя ее и Джона.  
***  
Снег шел сильнее обычного в день, когда они произнесли свои брачные обеты, опустившись на колени перед сердце-деревом. Он одел темные стены и башни в праздничный сказочно-белый наряд, окаймил высокими сугробами берега дымящихся прудов, запорошил жемчужно-серый свадебный плащ Сансы, пока его не сняли, и Джон накинул ей на плечи свой, простой черный плащ, на котором был вышит оскалившийся белый лютоволк.   
— Этим поцелуем я клянусь тебе в любви и называю тебя своей королевой и женой.  
— Этим поцелуем я клянусь тебе в любви и называю тебя своим королем и мужем.  
Снежинка, кружившая между их лицами, попала в плен соединившихся губ и растаяла, даря привкус еще очень далекой весны.


End file.
